


Innamorare

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Goodbye Road, M/M, Mentions of Jinhwan, Random One-Shot, fluff or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: If he knocks, will you open the door for him?





	Innamorare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> About the title:   
> Innamorare is an Italian word which means - to make someone fall in love.
> 
> Liebe (read as: liber) is a German word that means “love.”
> 
> This is a random idea, I was bored and getting ready for Goodbye Road. I hope you enjoy reading.

I always think that it is silly for people to be a fool in love. There are some people that get blinded by the love that they feel towards the person that they love. I never understood the concept of being stupid not until I was the one who experiences it first hand.

 

He was my first love.  _ Maybe my one that got away. _ Or maybe I’m just one of those lucky individuals to meet their true love in the sea on billion people. I always think of _ Liebe  _ \- yes, I call him  _ Liebe  _ \- as my perfect match.

 

Our story started when I met him in college,  _ he was perfect. _ I was a junior and he was a senior - struggling to graduate and pass his exams. We met in the most unexpected days of our lives - cliche as it seems but he bumped into me while he tries to fix his disheveled hair. He was cute and shining but his reason was plain boring _ “I am running late to class” _ so I just laughed and let  _ him _ go.

 

And that should’ve been the only time that I let  _ him  _ go. I screwed up.

 

It has been four years since _ Liebe _ walked into my life. He was like a boomerang that was meant to hit me in any way possible. He was breathtaking. And he is still breathtaking. 

 

A year had passed, and along with the blooming cherry blossoms our love was blossoming as well. After graduation, he decided to enter new doors of opportunities.  _ Liebe _ was an inspiring person, he was hardworking and very passionate about his craft. He wanted to be an actor -  _ and he got to be an actor, a famous one today _ \- he decided to take some risk and chase to where he will be able to reach it. I didn’t want to stop him I was willing to be left waiting until he achieves his dreams.

 

After  _ Liebe _ 's move, adjustments were made. We agreed on visiting each other every 3 or 4 months. We would do it alternately, and it was working out. And another year of happiness folded in. I was a struggling college student who needs to graduate and he was then a rookie actor that is slowly getting the limelight. I was supporting him throughout the journey of his auditions, late night filming and premiere nights - not physically but I will always remind him that I got his back. _ However, I got tired.  _ The visits became more uncertain and most calls were missed. Even a simple _ take care and I love you _ were all forgotten. 

 

_ I got tired. _

 

_ And perhaps, maybe he was tired as well. _

 

The only thing that I could remember the last time I talked to  _ him _ before I graduated was  _ “I’m sorry, something happened. I can’t visit you this weekend.” _

 

_ “It’s okay”, that was my only reply. _

 

That maybe true when I said it that time. However, now it is not. I should’ve not said it. I should’ve said, it’s not okay. I should’ve made a move. 

 

It was supposed to be  _ “if you can’t go, I’ll go instead” _ but I gave up.

 

He never told me the reason and that was the day that we never get to contact each other.

 

I forgot to greet him on Christmas Day, and if not for the hashtag trends I would’ve forgotten his birthday as well. Then I was reminded, thanks to all the social media people that seems to be so updated about his status and whereabouts. With all the greetings that strangers gave him, I never had a chance to text  _ him _ my greetings.

 

Maybe a simple  _ “Happy Birthday, love. I love you” _ would’ve solved it all. However, I didn’t say any of it. I was assuming that he was busy.

 

So, I got myself busy as well. It has been six months that we haven’t talked to each other. 

 

I was living my life as a single man, chasing my own dreams in the music industry. Then, I met another guy. _ I fell in love - or maybe I thought I did. _ The guy filled up all the spaces  _ he left.  _ The new guy gave me another type of love that I never knew I needed. The new guy completely made me forget about  _ Liebe. _

 

Not until a day after Valentine's,  _ he texted me _ . 

 

_ “I don’t remember that we broke up. My friend sent me a photo of you and another guy on a date. Tell me this is just a friendly date. Please.” _

 

I have nothing else to say. I decided to turn a blind eye and ignored his message. 

 

_ He called. _

 

I just left the phone ring until it turned off. On the fifth attempt call,  _ he stopped. _ And that’s how I confirmed to him that I was in a new relationship.  _ And that we were over. _

 

However, that relationship didn’t last long.

 

Two years after, I decided to contact  _ Liebe _ in hopes that we can be friends again. We were both busy with our respective careers, him as an actor and me as a producer. I can say that we are both known in our own respective fields. We didn’t get to talk to each other every day but at least we communicate. The past two years, I may or may not have checked on his whereabouts over the news. He is still as perfect as ever. His heart never changed,  _ it was still the kindest heart that I decided to broke two years ago. _

 

We both live in different cities, and there was a time that he was on vacation to the place where my current work is located. I offered and told him to meet up. 

 

_ He agreed. _

 

I was surprised that he agreed on meeting me. Perhaps, I expected too much. I felt that maybe it was the time to maybe rekindle our past.

 

On the day that we were supposed to meet, I decided to ditch him.

 

I was too afraid. Too embarrassed.

 

I still can’t face  _ him _ after all these years. I do not deserve a second chance.

 

I was ignoring him  _ again _ , I probably led him on believing that I’ve changed. But I guess, he was better off without me.

 

Six months after, I made up my mind. I knew this time I am sure, I want _ Liebe _ to be back on my life. I texted him again, I permanently moved to the city that is closest to him, brought him flowers and chocolates because that’s what he deserves. I felt that my heart is suffering but I can’t just let him go. I don’t know how I will do it, but I am trying my best until this day.  Until this day while  _ Liebe  _ is listening to this letter.

  
  
  


“Wow! Everyone, that is really a heartbreaking story of love. Right, Yunhyeong-ssi?” Donghyuk asked Yunhyeong who is now a guest DJ in Dong Dong’s V Night Live.

 

“Ah yes. It is.” Yunhyeong replied.

 

He kept his answers short and simple to avoid any mistakes. He clearly knows who the sender of the is - Hanbin. Now, he is shaken. His mind is everywhere.

 

While Donghyuk was reading the letter, upon hearing the word Liebe - he knew it right then and there, it was Kim Hanbin. The greatest Kim Hanbin. 

 

While listening to Donghyuk reading the letter, he felt weak. He was like walking on the path of his heartbreak again. Hanbin keeps on shaking his world. He could’ve get whoever he likes, but it always comes back to square one - Kim Hanbin.

 

Even Jinhwan keeps on saying shit about his foolishness, but at the end of the day - whenever Kim Hanbin knocks - he welcomes him wide open with warm hugs and pleasant smile. He knew that this time again, he’ll be left alone with no security of forever. He knows that Kim Hanbin will be gone again after only God knows when.

 

After the show and after saying his goodbyes, Yunhyeong decided to call Hanbin.

 

“Hanbin,” Yunhyeong said in a soft voice.

 

“Yunhyeong hyung…” Hanbin answered excitedly.

 

“Why did you do that? Why did you send the letter?” Yunhyeong said hitting the heeps in his voice.

 

“I want you back,  _ Liebe. _ ” The only thing that Yunhyeong heard. Tears are now falling from his eyes. Liebe. It has been a while since he heard Hanbin calling him that - he missed this, he missed the college boy that he truly loves. He misses Kim Hanbin.

 

“Maybe not now, Hanbin. I am not ready to be left alone again.” Yunhyeong replied and ended the call before he could hint Hanbin the mess that he is right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Its been awhile since I wrote a new YUNBIN ff. I hope this is all good. Also, let's boom stream tomorrow. Please leave a comment!


End file.
